A Single Glare
by Enjoviet
Summary: This is a modern AU. Enjolras and Eponine are both college students who have one thing in common. They do not know anything about each other! They are forced into a difficult situation and are forced to do so. Will they find some things about each other that they actually like? Will they actually enjoy each others company? This summary sucks, and for that i apologize.
1. Red

**AN: Hello there! This is my first Fanfiction for the Enjonine fandom. I really hope that you guys like it! It is modern a/u.**

Enjolras was typically a very focused young man. He was passionate about everything he did, even the most miniscule tasks. This particular task at hand was very tedious.

"Hey, 'Jolras, ya know what we should do?" His heavily drunken friend slurred.

Enjolras just shook his head and sighed. This was becoming a regular occurrence. Every day he would drag Grantaire up to their shared flat, and Grantaire wasn't exactly a small man. When Enjolras reached the elevator he cursed; the elevator was out of order.

"Grantaire," He snapped. "You are going to have to walk up the stairs. I am not going to drag you!"

Grantaire simply groaned and looked at the ground._ So_, Enjolras thought,_ this is going down the hard way_.

"Grantaire, I swear to you that if you don't stand up I will leave you by the elevator!"

So Grantaire spent the night by the elevator. Enjolras felt a twinge of guilt as he watched the poor drunk slide down the wall. He shrugged and walked towards the stairs. Enjolras was very much into books, it was pretty obvious. He always carried one in his hands and three or four more in his laptop bag. While walking up the stairs he read his book, too engrossed in his story to notice a tall brunette girl walking down the stairs. She too was engrossed in a book. They bumped into each other, causing the girl to drop her book, and therefore lose her page.

"Hey, watch it!" They both growled at the same time.

Enjolras looked down to see the girl picking up a worn copy of "The Catcher in the Rye". She was so… different looking, so tall, so awkward, she was perfect.

"Excuse me, mademoiselle! I did not mean to hurt you or your book." Enjolras said sincerely.

"Well, yeah, thanks, but you made me lose my page!" She fretted over the book.

Enjolras looked at the girl intently. She couldn't be more than 20 years old. He saw the worn shoes and clothes she wore, but they only added to her character. She looked up at the man. He looked to be about 22 give or take a year. He wore a simple red t-shirt and simple blue jeans. He had the most beautiful blue eyes. It felt like they pierced through her very soul. For a few moments they stared into each other's eyes. Then they were sucked back into reality by a man trying to get by them on the stairs. Enjolras apologized to the man then looked back to the girl. Unfortunately she had vanished, almost into thin air. He shook his head and carried on up the stairs. He put his key into the lock and entered his small 3 room flat. He put the key on the kitchen counter and looked into the refrigerator. He grabbed a bottle of water and went to the living room. He sat on the sofa and turned the television to his favorite channel, the history channel of course! They were explaining the French Revolution In detail. Enjolras couldn't have been happier. That is how he fell asleep, on the couch thinking of nothing but the Revolution, and the girl.

* * *

Enjolras awoke in a panic. He had classes at 11 o' clock and it was 10:50! He rushed to pull on his clothes and grab his laptop bag before running out of his flat in a flurry of panic and frustration. When he got into his car he turned on his radio to hear the calming classical CD that he had purchased earlier in the week. Instead of the soothing notes of a piano, he heard the loud, annoying music that Grantaire loved. He thought that Grantaire had once called it death metal. Groaning in frustration Enjolras turned the radio off and drove in silence. Only the nice purr of his Mercedes engine sounded throughout the car. A disturbing image flashed across his eyes. Well, it wasn't exactly disturbing per se but more… confusing? It was the image of the perfect girl.

* * *

**AN: Ok so it may seem that the romance is developing too fast, but don't worry, Enjolras is simply intrigued by the girl. It will get better soon! Please R and R!**


	2. Black

**AN: I am giving my follower and favoriter another chapter! Thanks to FalafalafaPancakes for following and RazMaster for favoriting! This made me so happy that I am updating again! Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Les Miserables because I am not a genius.**

Enjolras had made it to his class on time by a miracle. He came into his classroom with his hair disheveled and his favorite shirt with a tear on it from getting it caught in his car door. His Professor noticed his appearance and worried. Enjolras had never looked so upset before, not once in his entire time in College.

"Enjolras, may I speak with you for a moment?" The Professor asked.

Enjolras walked to the front of the room with a slight limp.

"Enjolras, what has happened to you? You look so upset."

"It is nothing of terrible importance Professor Tible. I just had a bit of a rough morning." Enjolras answered.

"I just want to make sure that you do not need to go see the campus nurse. You look so pale."

"I will be fine sir. No need to worry." Enjolras forced a smile and walked away.

* * *

His class was uneventful, he still had a terrible migraine from Grantaire's so called music, and he had tripped on a small pebble on his way to class, so he had found it hard to concentrate. His Professor was a kind man who knew every one of his students well, and had great taste in music. Enjolras still found it strange that he would worry about Enjolras' appearance.

Enjolras was now going to the little café that was about two blocks away from his college, where he met with his friends every day. He was usually the first one to be there, but today he was running late. The boys were having their daily gossip session when Enjolras walked in. He sat down next to Joly and pulled put his laptop.

"Hey, Enjolras. How has your day been?" Joly asked.

Enjolras didn't answer, he was sure that they could already tell from his appearance. This was not an unusual occurrence. Enjolras didn't much like to talk and gossip with the boys. They continued their conversation where they had left off, and Enjolras continued furiously typing up an essay on… he couldn't even remember what he was supposed to be writing about! He overheard something in the boys' conversation that was worth hearing though, and forgot all about it.

"…have you heard the news? Marius is in love!" Combeferre exclaimed, earning a glare from Enjolras.

"With who?!" Grantaire exclaimed.

"Eponine?" Joly whispered. He looked over to a dark corner of the café but quickly looked back.

"No… supposedly she is blonde." Combeferre sighed.

"Who exactly is Eponine?" Enjolras wondered.

"What do you mean?! She comes to every meeting!" Grantaire shouted.

"Hush Grantaire!" Joly snapped.

"Oh, Eponine!" Combeferre called over to the corner.

"Stop it!" Enjolras snapped.

"Oh, but you really must meet her! She is simply wonderful!" Courtfeyrac exclaimed.

Enjolras agreed to meet this Eponine character out of sheer curiosity. Grantaire had stumbled to the corner and Enjolras heard a great struggling. Then he heard shouting.

"Grantaire! Get off of me! I am in no mood for this!" The voice screeched.

Grantaire emerged from the corner dragging a struggling girl behind him. Something about her seemed familiar to Enjolras… like he had seen her before. It was in that moment that Eponine looked over to the table where the boys always sat at and noticed their "leader" of sorts looking at her. She remembered him from somewhere, but she just could not remember where.

"You know, Enjolras, Eponine has needed a place to stay. She is living with Musichetta right now, and Grantaire is moving in with his Grandfather, maybe she could have the spare room." Joly said amusedly.

"Joly!" Eponine snapped. "What are you saying?! I don't even know him!"

Enjolras stared at the girl. Then it hit him.

"You were in my apartment complex yesterday." He stated.

A look of realization dawned on her face. She sucked in a deep breath of air. She had bumped into him on the stairs.

"I still can't find my page!" She yelled at him.

"See Enjolras, she is a spitfire just like you! You two would get along perfectly!" Grantaire smiled.

"Plus, Enjolras, you know you cannot afford to live in that flat without a roommate. You might as well take one as pretty as Eponine." Grantaire smirked.

Eponine then slapped Grantaire across his face. He fumbled into another table and knocked it down. Enjolras laughed. It served him right. Although, Enjolras was going to need a new flat mate, but Eponine? Someone that he had only just met? He weighed his options. There were none. He refused to live with his parents again, and he needed help with rent…

"Pardon me, Mademoiselle. I would like to know if you actually would consider this offer. I mean, I understand if you wouldn't want to." Enjolras shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

Eponine scoffed at him.

"You wouldn't want me there, and I don't know you!"

"I am not at my flat half of the time… I am usually only there to study or sleep. I wouldn't be a bother to you." Enjolras reasoned. Now it was Eponine's turn to consider her options. She could either live with her parents, or continue to mooch off of Musichetta.

"Monsieur, would I be paying rent?" She asked wearily. She did not want to be someone's charity case.

"Well… I am a bit short of money at the moment and…" Eponine interrupted.

"Then I will do it!" She smiled.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? I forgot to tell you that I am basing this off of the movie version. So Enjolras Is Aaron Tveit, Samantha Barks is Eponine, and so on so forth. I see the views, and I understand if you do not like the story, but would you mind telling me why so I can fix it? Review/Favorite/Follow anyone? Thanks!**


	3. The dark of ages past

**AN: Oh my, 8 follows and 2 favorites! You don't know how happy this makes me you guys! In thanks here is the next chapter for "A Single Glare" Thank you again, my lovelies!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Les Miserables!**

Today Eponine did not have a morning class, so she sat in the park reading her book. She really loved the fresh spring air, and the two swans that had made the park's pond their home. She flipped the page and sighed. She was going to move into Enjolras' flat tomorrow. There was something that was different about Enjolras, he wasn't like all of the other boys that she had met. He had an interesting aura about him, calm and disciplined. Looking up from her book she realized that there was a man standing in front of her.

"Um, is there anything you need Monsieur?" She asked tentatively.

The man didn't say anything, but he walked off. Eponine rolled her eyes and continued reading. She was so into her book that she didn't realize that it was almost time for her class. She marked her page and went to Musichetta's nearby apartment to get her supplies. She loved walking by the dress boutique on her block. It always had beautiful dresses, and they were always out of her price range. She didn't wear dresses much, because she couldn't exactly afford them. She was nothing like the beautiful girl that Marius had fallen in love with. She didn't always wear dresses, and didn't wear anything but lip gloss… she was also poor. She was the exact opposite of Marius' fiancé Cosette.

* * *

When she finally gathered all of her things she had only 5 minutes to get to class. She went to a community college, not anything like Marius. She couldn't afford a college like that, yet she was determined to receive a full education, and nothing was going to stop her. She remembered that she also had work at the café afterwards and almost whimpered. Her head was already killing her. She was running when she saw the man that had been standing in front of her in the park. He was watching her, quite obviously, which made Eponine tense. She didn't know what this man was planning, and she did not want to find out.

She ended up getting to class a few minutes late. Her teacher didn't care, what with being paid minimum wage and all. She stumbled into her seat by the window quickly taking out her notebook and furiously jotting new ones down.

"Jeez, calm down Eponine! You're going to rip your paper!" Bossuet- one of the boys who stayed at the café- laughed.

Eponine glared at the boy. He had been kicked out of the "fancy college" as Eponine called it, because he didn't like to do work.

"No, Bossuet. Unlike some people I want to graduate, and I have to get these notes to study for the exam!" She snapped.

"Woah, woah there Eponine. I was just kidding!" Bossuet smirked.

She ignored the boy and continued scrawling out names, facts, and dates. Bossuet ended up taking out his notebook and lazily wrote the notes. He really was a good friend. All of the boys were. Enjolras was the only one that she never really talked to. He was always so wound up in work. Eponine scrunched her nose. Why was she thinking of Enjolras when she clearly had work to do? Bossuet let out a soft snore, it would have been cute, if he had not been drooling on her notes.

"Bossuet! You are getting your drool all over my notes!" She growled. She then thumped him on his head.

"Ouch! Geez 'Ponine! What was that for?!" He rubbed his head and winced dramatically.

Eponine smiled and continued working. She had a long day ahead of her.

* * *

Eponine had just arrived at Musichetta's apartment when she heard a peculiar noise. It seemed to be coming from Musichetta's bedroom. She walked over and listened, only to blush furiously and scurry to her own room. It seemed as if Joly was here, and he was not a virgin, atleast not anymore. Eponine was not an innocent girl, but she had still never truly lost her virginity. She wanted to wait. When she looked around her tiny room the only thing she saw was the picture of she, her sister Azelma, and Gavroche. That had been before the tragic accident… all of those nights ago.

Eponine was taking Azelma and Gavroche home after finding them playing in the alley. She was explaining to them that it was dangerous, and that they had her worried sick. When they had arrived home everything was perfectly normal… well, normal for their house. Eponine had gone into the kitchen to see if there was any food at all. She was looking in a cupboard when she heard four loud shots, and then total silence. She rushed to where the noise had come from, only to find the bodies of her whole family. She was too much in shock to notice that the shooter was still in the room. She turned her head, heard a loud boom, and fell to the ground. Apparently she was shot in the shoulder. They had saved her and put her with a foster family. That was when she was 17. As soon as she was 18 she left. Eponine still had nightmares of her family's bodies lined up side by side. It had only been three years, and the memories were still fresh and new in her mind. She was still utterly and completely alone.

* * *

**AN: So this is kind of a filler chapter. It tells you a little bit more on Eponine's background. Remember, Enjolras isn't going to fall completely head over heels in love at first! He is Apollo, the marble man! Please be patient lovelies!**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AN: This is just going to be an author's note. I will start by giving you the days of my updates. Now remember, I will be able to update more since tomorrow is my last day until I am off for spring break, so be prepared for more frequent updates. Anyways, here is the schedule for normal weeks!

* * *

**MONDAY- No update**

**TUESDAY – No update**

**WEDNESDAY- No update**

**THURSDAY- Update day!**

**FRIDAY – No update**

**SATURDAY- Update day!**

**SUNDAY- Update day!**

* * *

I could have just said the days that I updated but that would be no fun!

So guys, im not sure how long I am going to make this story,

Long and exciting, or Short and sweet.

What do you think?

You can always PM me if you have questions or whatnot.

I love you guys! Thank you!


	5. Red Solo Cup

**AN: Hello my lovely readers! I am back with an update! I know last chapter was kind of heavy, but today I will try to make it a little bit lighter. Actually it probably will be. So here you go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Les Miserables!I also do not own the songs mentioned in this chapter!**

Enjolras sat in his flat the following day reading. Eponine was set to move in at about 3 o'clock. It was noon, and he didn't plan on doing anything special for her arrival. His friends had made their own plans. Enjolras heard three loud knocks on his door. He got up after folding his page, and went to open the door. Before he could, the door was open.

"Enjolras, what are you doing? We have to prepare the flat for Eponine's welcome home party!" Combeferre yelled.

"How on earth did you get into my apartment?!" Enjolras asked, still shocked from their sudden appearance.

"Oh, you never took away Grantaire's key." Joly answered simply.

Enjolras scowled and stalked to the living room. He did not plan on actually doing anything today. He already had so much to do tomorrow. The boys ended up cleaning up the flat until it was spotless. They hung decorations, got out the alcohol, and even made a cake! Well, it was supposed to be a cake.

"Well if you tilt your head and squint your eyes really hard, it looks almost good!" Courtfeyrac said timidly.

"I never said that I was a _good_ cook." Grantaire frowned.

Enjolras had watched the boys attempt at dinner too. They were so terrible that it was almost comical. They burned the chicken, they forgot the noodles, and they didn't exactly know what Alfredo sauce was. Finally, they gave up and got Chinese takeout. Grantaire now sat on the floor, already very tipsy.

* * *

There soon came a knock at the door. It was Eponine with all of her luggage, which seemed to be two suitcases. Enjolras took her to her new room, and showed her where the bathroom was at, yes, and one bathroom. She put her things in the room, then joined the party. It was a grand night. Everyone got a bit tipsy, there was drunken karaoke with Grantaire, drunken dancing with Grantaire, and a very drunken Enjolras. Nobody understood how Enjolras had gotten drunk. He only had one glass of wine! Wine for God's sake! Finally, they asked Grantaire if he knew. Grantaire laughed hysterically, then replied.

"I think I might've given him this," He said, holding a small bag of pills in the air.

"Grantaire! Why would you give Enjolras roofies?!" Joly exclaimed.

"What?! I thought that these were "happy pills"! That's what the guy who sold 'em to me said!"

Everyone let out an audible sigh. Enjolras then stumbled over to the group and started singing.

"Don't stop believing'! Hold on to that feeling'! Streetlight people.  
Don't stop believing'! Hold on Streetlight people.  
Don't stop believing'! Hold on to that feeling'! Streetlight people."

Grantaire then joined in, and finally convinced everyone to do so. So they all stood, singing. Finally everyone stopped, and Enjolras walked over to Eponine. He started saying something, then burst out singing a One Direction song.

"Yeah, I've been watching you all night. There's something in your eyes, Saying c'mon, c'mon and dance with me baby. Yeah, the music is so loud. I wanna be yours now so c'mon, c'mon and dance with me baby!"

He then proceeded to kiss her, and Eponine, in her slightly drunken state, complied. The other boys burst out laughing. They were all too far gone to even see sense. It was well into morning before everyone finally passed out, completely drunk.

* * *

It had been 16 hours since the party, and Eponine was the first to rouse. She looked at her surroundings. Apparently, she was on the kitchen floor. She looked over herself. Everything seemed to be in order. She then noticed that her bra was on the ceiling fan. Blushing profusely, she tried to reach it, no use. It was then that her head decided to start pounding.

"Ouch!" She muttered a bit too loudly.

The group of boys looked over to see what was wrong. They all groaned in unison. After a night of drinking, you have to pay the price. It seemed like they all had a hefty fine.

"What time is it?" Combeferre asked.

"It's about 11 o'clock in the morning." Eponine announced.

The boys scrambled to their feet. They had planned a meeting at the café today. It seemed like they were going to be holding the meeting here today. Eponine realized that her bra was still on the ceiling fan. She was extremely embarrassed, so she couldn't exactly ask for help. She stood on a chair, but still could not reach it. Enjolras, who was closest to her, noticed her struggle.

"Um, do you need some help with that, Eponine?" He looked down to hide his smile.

She sighed and answered, "Yes, that would be lovely."

Enjolras stood on the chair and reached it easily. Eponine noticed that he was quite tall. He grabbed the dark purple lacey thing and gave it to her. Musichetta had insisted on buying it for her. Well, at least it wasn't one of her ratty old ones.

* * *

Later that day, after all of the boys had left, Eponine sat on her very soft bed and read her book. Enjolras came by and knocked on her door before peeking his head in. When she smiled at him he walked in. He handed her a slim, expensive looking laptop.

"This was a gift from Grantaire. He never used it." He explained.

"Oh, this is too much Enjolras. I have only used a computer three times in my lifetime!"

"I can teach you if you want. It is quite easy." Enjolras replied casually.

"Would you really?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course. It is no bother." He gave her a half smile.

Eponine sucked in a small breath. Enjolras was quite handsome when he smiled.

**AN: What do you think? I know that I am late. I am so sorry for that. Anyways, I hope you find the drunk Enjolras funny! Leave your thoughts in the reviews! Thank you!**


	6. The Aftermath

AN: Guess whose back?! Me and my story, that's who! I am so sorry for the wait, it has been a pretty hectic week. I will hopefully update tomorrow too. If not I will update on Monday. Here you go!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Les Miserables.

Enjolras was showing Eponine how to get to her saved documents when they noticed a video had been taken and was labeled "asdfghjk". They decided to see what it was. When the video started it was just Enjolras dancing quite terribly. He glared at himself, knowing that this was a video from the party. After about a minute of that Eponine came into the picture and started grinding on him, pretty hard, in fact. Eponine blushed for the third time that morning. Not only that, but they noticed Grantaire in the corner, peeing on a house plant. It was like a very weird, very disorganized Harlem shake video. Eponine could not help but stare at her former self, who had now turned around and started to kiss Enjolras passionately.

"So… uh, I guess this is what happened last night." Enjolras muttered.

Eponine nodded. "I still don't understand how my bra ended up on the fan."

"I think we're about to find out." Enjolras gulped, as the video Enjolras ripped Eponine's shirt off.

"Oh my God!" Eponine exclaimed.

Luckily, Eponine's back was to the camera, because Enjolras then unhooked her bra and started swinging it in the air while the boys cheered him on. The Eponine in the video didn't seem to mind, she started to do dance moves that seemed more appropriate for a strip club. The video then continued on to a game that seemed to only make sense to the people in the video. Whenever someone burped, it seemed like the person who burped had to kiss the person next to them, which got pretty awkward. Eponine eventually just closed her eyes and winced whenever she heard loud noises from the video. Luckily, the video was only 5 minutes long.

"So, I guess we got to ugh, know each other last night." Enjolras tried to break the tension.

"I am so sorry for that, Enjolras! That was not me. I was drunk, and stupid and…" She trailed off as she looked into his blue eyes, which seemed to have gotten darker.

They didn't speak for a few minutes, brown eyes boring into blue. Enjolras was intrigued by her eyes, they were full of passion and light. He felt as if he were staring into her soul. Soon, Enjolras broke his stare by abruptly standing up and leaving the room.

The rest of the day Eponine spent setting her room up the way she liked. She was still shaken from Enjolras' actions earlier, but she couldn't let it phase her. She had things to do. So she put all of her clothes in the small closet and rearranged the furniture. There was a grand antique looking desk, a wooden dresser, her nice bed, and, surprisingly, a baby grand piano. Eponine loved to play the piano. She had taught herself when she was younger. She moved it to the farthest corner and proceeded to play. It was a simple melody, but a beautiful one. She lost herself in the music and began to sing:

Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in

Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

In the other room Enjolras was reading when he heard the sound of Grantaire's piano playing, and a beautiful voice singing along with it. He walked carefully over to Eponine's room, careful not to disturb her, he cracked the door open. She was so much into her music that she didn't notice. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. These were one of the few minutes that Eponine let herself be vulnerable. The song was eventually over, and she slowly opened her eyes. Enjolras watched as she grinned widely at the last note while it resonated through the room. Enjolras decided that was the time to make himself known.

"Eponine, that… that was beautiful." He said gently.

"Oh my God! Enjolras! Don't scare me like that!" She yelled.

"Im sorry to have upset you Eponine, but you have a wonderful talent."

"Thank you, but im sure that there are many out there better than me." She blushed slightly. That would be the fourth time that day.

"That may be true, but Eponine, you have to realize that you are unique. You seem to have the power to captivate others. Not with just your voice, but with your way of thinking!" He urged.

"I have heard the same about you Monsieur. Your friends say that you could get a room full of three year olds to listen to you." Eponine tried to turn the spotlight to him.

"Oh, they are just exaggerating. Honestly I would rather listen to you than to myself." He complimented her.

She smiled and walked over to her bed.

"Come, sit down. Tell me about yourself. What's your story?" She patted the spot next to her.

"Oh I cant right now, I have to go to a meeting at the café with the boys. But definitely later." He promised.

"Alright. Talk to you later then?" She asked.

"Yes, I will talk to you later." He waved and then left.

AN: Was that good? Review! I know it's a bit shorter than my other chapters. Are any of you guys Ed Sheeran fans? I would love to talk to you!


End file.
